<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm hands by evanescentdawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704510">warm hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn'>evanescentdawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cas&amp;jack [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack misses his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cas&amp;jack [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Castiel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jack?” Castiel turns around immediately, attentive, his eyes restless (as if he’s looking for any danger).</p>
<p>Jack’s heart clenches.</p>
<p>“I miss her,” Jack confesses, raspy, breathing through the glass shards in his lungs. “Miss her <em>so</em> much.”</p>
<p>Castiel face drops, looking so sad and Jack can’t handle it. His eyes burn, chest heaving as he breaks into sobs.</p>
<p>Castiel drops to his knees and wraps him in arms. “I know.” He says, so soft and quiet. Sad. “I know.” <em>Me too.</em></p>
<p>“…can you…” It’s hard to talk through his tears.</p>
<p>“I’m here, I got you,” Castiel whispers, as his hand runs down and up to his back. “Slowly… you don’t have to speak now.”</p>
<p>Jack clenches Castiel tighter and buries his face further into Castiel’s neck and finds his words.</p>
<p>His voice is so quiet, muffled by Castiel’s coat. “She, my mother… what was she like?” </p>
<p>Castiel moves back for a moment and looks at his eyes, so warm and understanding. Then he pulls him again into his arms and tells him <em>everything</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>